Cromwell
|modspecial = |rarity = |actor =Peter Gil |dialogue =ConfessorCromwell.txt |level =5 |tag skills = |derived = |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=BeardMustacheCurly BeardChinCurtain EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =MegatonChurchOfAtomFaction MegatonCrimeFaction MegatonResidentFaction |class =WastelandPreacher |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |edid =ConfessorCromwell |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Confessor Cromwell (born 2233) is the "Prophet of Atom" and "father of the undying Glow" in the Church of the Children of Atom, a Megaton cult in the year 2277, that worships an undetonated atomic bomb left over from the Great War. Background Little is known about Cromwell's past. 44 years old in 2277, he was born in 2233 and traveled in his youth; he arrived in Megaton when he was in his early 20s. The church granted him permission to stay due to the blessing and high standing of his predecessor in the church, who fostered him in the ways of Atom. Eventually, Cromwell proved to be a valuable resource in protecting and aiding the town, and he became an eccentric distraction to most of the citizens of Megaton. He is married to Mother Maya, his counterpart in the church.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.66: "'''Confessor Cromwell' ''Little is known about Cromwell's past: He arrived in his early 20s (he's now 44) and was granted permission to stay due to the blessing and high standing of his successor in the church, who fostered him in the ways of Atom. Eventually, Cromwell proved to be a valuable resource in protecting and aiding the town, and he became an eccentric distraction to most of the citizens of Megaton." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) He is a self described prophet of the Children of Atom, and styles himself as such.Cromwell: " I am Confessor Cromwell, prophet of Atom and father of the undying Glow. Please child, come to the Church any time. Any time at all!" (ConfessorCromwell.txt) He fully believes in the faith,The Lone Wanderer: "What the hell is wrong with you people?" Cromwell: "Even knowing the truth, you continue to mock us. How very, very sad." (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "What can you tell me about Megaton?" Cromwell: "Megaton -- Atom's sacred village. He has chosen this place for the site of his shrine and we have been called. Outsiders ask us "why did you build a town around a bomb"? To them, I say: The bomb brings the promise of Division and the gift of the Glow. The bomb is us. The bomb is Atom. And thus, we are Atom -- awaiting the day in which each of us gives birth to a trillion new lives." (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Where's the closest clinic?" Cromwell: "Atom can only heal the wounds of the soul. For wounds of the body, you should see Doc Church. His clinic is directly to the north the Church." (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "I need some equipment. Where's the nearest general store?" Cromwell: "Seek out Moira at Craterside Supply, although the true pilgrim relies on Atom to supply all that he needs." (ConfessorCromwell.txt) and will advise others to bask in Atom's Glow to understand that the greatest wealth that a person has is their own.The Lone Wanderer: "Confessor, have you ever traveled outside of Megaton?" Cromwell: "In my youth, I traveled quite a bit. But... that was a different life. I assume that you are seeking information and advice, yes? The only advice that I can offer is this: you will find no wealth in the Wasteland greater than that which you will find within yourself. Bask in Atom's Glow, and you will understand." (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "I have to go now." Cromwell: " " (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "What the hell is wrong with you people?" Cromwell: "It's a shame that you so easily mock us without even knowing our doctrine." (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "I have to go now." Cromwell: " " (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "I have to go now." Cromwell: "Rays shower you, child." (ConfessorCromwell.txt) He also believes that each person is lost in their own way on their own path.The Lone Wanderer: "I could use some directions around town." Cromwell: "In each our own way, we are all lost. Where would you like to be, / ?" (ConfessorCromwell.txt) As the leader of his faith he takes no effort to become involved in the lay matters around him.The Lone Wanderer: "What's the news?" Cromwell: "News? My friend, I take effort not to be involved in such worldly business. Earthly pursuits distract from Atom. Of course... now that you mentioned it, I've noticed that Moira has hired a mercenary to protect her goods -- the man never sleeps. So they say." (ConfessorCromwell.txt)The Lone Wanderer: "Is there a weapons dealer around here?" Cromwell: "It saddens me to think how quickly we resort to violence." (ConfessorCromwell.txt) Confessor Cromwell and Mother Maya treat Gob with respect and an air of reverence because of their spiritual beliefs.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.74: "'''Gob' ''Treated as a freakish, second-class citizen by many people in Megaton (particularly Colin Moriarty), Gob is skittish and nervous, always looking over his shoulder. He does his best to maintain a sense of humor and to be friendly with customers, but this is mostly out of his desire not to be beaten. Confessor Cromwell and Mother Maya treat Gob with respect and an air of reverence because of their spiritual beliefs." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Daily schedule He can be seen standing in the center of town, next to the bomb, praying to it in ankle-deep irradiated water. He even beseeches Atom to "shape his fragile form." He is heard preaching to his audience about the teachings of the Children of Atom, mainly on the subject of "birthing a thousand stars," relating to his (and the Children of Atom's) belief that inside every atom is an entire universe.Cromwell: "Behold! He is coming with the clouds! And every eye shall be blind with his glory! Every ear shall be stricken deaf to hear the thunder of his voice! Let the men, women, and children of the Earth come forth to gather and behold the power of Atom! Let those who dwell here in his favored land attend now to the words of the Prophet of Atom! Come forth and drink the waters of the Glow, for this ancient weapon of war is our salvation, it is the very symbol of Atom's glory! Let it serve as a reminder of the Division that has occurred in the past and the resplendence of the promise of our division in the times to come! Give your bodies to Atom, my friends. Release yourself to his power, feel his Glow, and be Divided. There shall be no tears, no sorrow, no suffering, for in the Division, we shall see our release from the pain and hardships of this world. Yea, your suffering shall exist no longer; it shall be washed away in Atom's Glow, burned from you in the fire of his brilliance. Each of us shall give birth to a billion stars formed from the mass of our wretched and filthy bodies. Each of us shall be mother and father to a trillion civilizations. Each of us shall know peace, shall know an end to pain, and shall know Atom in his glory. I urge you, my friends -- come, drink with me and pray... Glorious Atom, I give unto you these feeble bones. I present to your will this frail body. I beg of you to use me as your vessel, guide me to your brilliance, divide each particle and give relief to this rotten flesh. Cast the fragile form of this ephemeral body into new life in the forge of your Glow. Atom, come -- bestow your presence on your unworthy servant. " (ConfessorCromwell.txt) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Church Donations: Donating to the Church of the Children of Atom through the appropriate dialogue choice will result in good Karma. The amount of Karma gained is proportional to the amount of caps given to the church. Inventory Notes * Cromwell, like all non-player characters, is immune to radiation, and therefore does not succumb to radiation poisoning despite being constantly irradiated. * A few of the Megaton settlers gather round Cromwell and watch him all day; even if he is dead, Megaton settlers will stand around as if he were still there. * A few of his quotes include biblical references. * Despite Cromwell's claim that all Children of Atom must be sober pacifists, a 10mm pistol and whiskey can be found in his office. * Though Cromwell will object to the possibility of the Lone Wanderer disarming the bomb in Megaton, he will not react negatively if they decide to do so. He simply ceases to mention it. * Cromwell may sometimes disappear from Megaton, but Megaton settlers will still stand around the bomb as if listening to him. * Cromwell will never stop talking, no matter how long he is listened to. * Talking to him, using V.A.T.S., then talking to him again may result in him crouching, as if he was fleeing, but he is still intractable. The Megaton settlers will not react. * In Far Harbor, High Confessor Tektus refers to Cromwell as "Atom's great prophet". Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Confessor Cromwell appears in Fallout 3, and as a legendary dweller in Fallout Shelter. He is also mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery CromwellsPreach.jpg References Category:Fallout 3 Children of Atom characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Far Harbor mentioned-only human characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters de:Beichtvater Cromwell es:Cromwell fr:Cromwell it:Confessore Cromwell pl:Spowiednik Cromwell ru:Исповедник Кромвель uk:Сповідник Кромвель